lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Friends List
Friends List is a feature available to Facebook-bound players of Love Nikki. It can be accessed by choosing the Friends icon on the right hand side of the screen. Features Your list of friends is displayed in order of wardrobe size, with the largest wardrobes appearing at the top of the list and the smallest appearing at the bottom. With each friend, you can do any of the following: * View their set outfit in full, including the name they have chosen for it. The magnifying glass allows you to view which pieces they have included * View their level * View their VIP level * View the size of their wardrobe * View the last time they logged in (displayed at the bottom right of their set outfit) * Send them 2 every three hours * Take a group photo in the Starry Corridor * View their Diary in the Starry Corridor * Visit their Home * Remove them as a friend During special events, you can also send your friends Diamond Postcards. After reaching 60 friends total, you can claim the Friend Suit (Youth Poem). Once claimed, the pieces of this suit will never disappear even if you lose friends. Adding Friends To add a friend, you need their UID. The UID is a nine-digit number which is assigned when you joined the game. You can view your own UID in one of two ways: # In the Friends List screen, click the orange button that says "Search Friends" in the upper right corner. The UID is in a yellow-orange bar at the top of the screen that pops up, right next to where it says "Number ID". # At the avatar screen that can be located from town or map view, click the blue "Settings" button in the upper right hand corner. Your ID is listed at the bottom. This is the only way guest players can view their ID. If you have someone else's ID, you can add them by clicking the orange "Search friends" button on the Friends List page, entering their ID, and pressing the orange magnifying glass button. Then click the "Apply" button next to their name. To confirm a user that has applied to be your friend, click on "Unconfirmed friends" at the upper right corner of the screen and click to accept their friend request. Friend requests do not expire, but they can be declined. Facebook Friends Your account will automatically be friends with the accounts of any of your Facebook friends. These friends cannot be deleted, and it will show their real name, or the name they have set on Facebook, rather than their username. Facebook friends do not count towards the total number of friends. FAQ Can my friends see my real name? Only the friends that were added through Facebook can see your real name. As long as someone does not have you added on Facebook, they cannot see your real name. What happened to my Facebook friends? Occasionally, Facebook friends may disappear from the friends list, or their usernames will show instead of their real names. This is not permanent and will fix itself. I'm a guest player/not bound to Facebook, can I add friends? No, but many of the features available by adding a friend are also available with other members of your Stylist Association, which is open to all players, including the ability to send and receive Diamond Postcards and view their player information. ru:Список Друзей Category:Friends List Category:Gameplay